Wally and Kuki oneshots
by buddygirl1004
Summary: a collection of one of the cuttest couple in the KND. minor pairing
1. Chapter 1

The perfect present

I would like to thank RachPop for this idea from her story Waiting go

and read it it's awesome! NO own KND

He stood in line waiting for the store to open it's looked around he was first in line and was the only guy in the thong of girls all who were eager for the store's to open their doors and let them in. The boy sighed again. Why didn't he drag Nigel or Hoagie or even Patton with him? Oh yea they valued their life and didn't want to die being trampled by a bunch of girls. But he was doing this for his girlfriend Kuki.

The boy ran a hand through his blonde hair. He looked up and saw a man walking toward the doors. He looked scared shit-less at the thong of girls he saw the boy and raised his eyebrows. He slowly approached the doors, the girls realizing him were pushing against the door.

The man had half a mind to run back into the safety of the back room. But he looked at the boy standing there amongst the girls. If he had the courage to be here he could open the doors. He tool a deep breath and unhinged the doors and dove to the side to escape the stamped that followed.

The boy knew exactly what he wanted it was the new I Heart You Forever Rainbow Monkey. He quickly grabbed one and dashed to the check out station. Thankful he was the fastest kid in the KND. He was the first in line. The girls were all fighting over the monkeys.

"Is this all for you?" asked the man that had opened the gates.

"Yea that's it." replied the boy

"So why are you here? Don't get me wrong we dot have allot of male customer's." asked the boy ringing up the Rainbow Monkey "That'll be 15.00, Thanks." As Wally handed over the money.

"I got it for my girlfriend she's in the hospital with an appendicitis and I wanted to get her something special for her birthday today." replied the boy.

"That's nice of you." the boy said handing over the bag "Have a good day."

"You too." and with that the boy left for the hospital which was down the street. He checked in and was sent to Kuki's room. He knocked.

"Come in." he heard her voice.

The boy opened the door. "Hey Kooks howyou feelin?"

"Wally! Good thanks." replied Kuki.

Wally sat down "Happy birthday Kooks." he said handing her the Rainbow Monkey.

"Oh Way it's wonderful thank you!" and Kuki kissed Wally. This was the best birthday ever.

Short and sweet I know! This is pre WR most of my KND stories will be

connected in one way or another to WR


	2. Chapter 2

WallyXKuki

No own KND or song but I do own the idea of changing the song to a

male's POV enjoy!

I looked down at the invite furry in my eyes as I reread the invite: You are invited by the bride to the wedding of Mr. Jonathan "Ace" Pratass and Miss Kuki Jin Sanban on August 17. I checked my self there was no way in hell that I was going to let Kuki marry Ace, beside Kuki Jin Pratass was not a pretty name. It made Kuki's beautiful name sound horrible!

I climbed into my car and headed to the church.

_I am the kind of boy_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of girl_

_Who should be marrying the wrong boy_

I walked in and saw my friends. There was Patton with his and Fanny's twin sons Sam and Dan, Hoagie was with his and Abby's daughter Amy, and Nigel with his and Rachel's daughter Jenny. I sat next to Nigel who whispered.

"Wally thank god, with you here, Kuki would never go through with this."

"I hope so Nigel." I said, Kuki was the sister Nigel never had so of course he would be worried about her. Wades Kuki indeed Jenny's godmother and me godfather, Nigel and Rachel hoped that might get us together but it didn't work.

I looked over to the side and saw the girls comforting a crying Kuki, it made me so angry to see her crying as Rachel hugged her.

I looked at Ace, who was smiling smugly at me as if to say 'I won' but I know he didn't. I looked back at Kuki, she was staring at me and I would if swore I saw her mouth 'I love you' but I could be wrong.

_I sneak in and see your friends, and his snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is crying at her bridesmaid's somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown fit for a queen_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

I saw Ace's best man look at the organ player who started to play a

song that sounded like someone going on death row.

Thump. .

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march._

Nigel told me I should just shoot Ace with our old bubblegum gun but I had to sadly declined, it was in my other suit.

I watches as Kuki walked down the Isle clad in a beautiful white dress. Her long black hair curled slightly which made her look like a queen with the small crown placed on her head, a veil covered her beautiful face.

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your wonderful husband-to-be_

_He stands by the alter all smug and smooth_

_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me_

_Don't you?_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out and they said speak now_

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

And I said "Kuki, I love you." she walked down the steps and kissed me

pulling back she spoke.

"I love you too, Wally." I saw as an angry Ace walks down the isle you could just see the steam coming out if his ears.

_I am the kind of boy_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of girl_

_Who should be marrying the wrong boy_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

_And you say lets run away now_

_I'll meet when I'm out of my dress at the backdoor_

_Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around_

_When they said 'Speak now'_

9 months later.

At Kuki and Wally's wedding.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest spoke.

"I OBJECT!" we looked at the voice it was Ace. He must of gotten out

of rehab for an alcohol addiction.

"GO HOME ACE!" shouted Kuki, me, Fanny, Patton, Nigel, Rachel, Abby, Hoagie and surprisingly the priest.

He looked at us. "What I don't like him, he beat me up in the fourth grade."

"Ohhhh." we all said.

"Kuki, I still lovee youuu" he slurred he was drunk, then something happened that every male on the planet hoped never happened to him. Fanny.

"GET OUT IF HERE YOU STUPID BOY!" she yelled. Every boy including me cringed.

"Make me, bitch." slurred Ace, wrong move pal. Fanny's eyes lit with fire as well as Kuki's and Rachel's. Abby held Kuki back as Rachel and Fanny advance on Ace.

"Eh stupid girlie you don't scare me you bitches you are a bunch if sissies!" he slurred again. Fanny and Rachel were in front of him they looked at him and punched him. He staggered. Each grabbing an arm the hurled him out if the church. The priest leaned over to Nigel.

"That Nigel, is one reason you never tick off my sister she may be blonde but she's got a red head attitude." said Harvey. Nigel just nodded making a mental note never ever to make his wife mad.

The girls came back Rachel spoke. "Carry on bro."

Harvey spoke. "You may now kiss the bride." we kissed. We pulled abort. "Everyone Mr. and Mrs. Wallabee Austin Beatles!" the crowd clapped as me and Kuki walked down the isle gear to start our new lives.

Love it hate it? Tell us in a review!


	3. When Kuki Smiles

When Kuki Smiles Do not own KND or Song

I looked at Kuki from behind the curtain. It was opening day of the TND talent show-I was caught singing in the shower by Nigel who signed me up.

"And now our last but not least Number 4 also known as Wally will finish off the night with a song!" said Rachel and the crowd burst into cheers as I walked on stage, my electric guitar in my hand. I looked at my girlfriend, Kuki who was smiling.

"This song is dedicated to my girlfriend, Kuki, I love ya Kooks." I said and started strumming my guitar thinking of all the things that inspired me to right this song.

_ "This is the story of a girl_

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

When she smiles"

Kuki always smiled and when she cried or was sad it broke my heart.

_"How many days in a year_

She woke up with hope but she only found tears?

I can be so insincere

Making the promises never for real

As long as she stands there waiting

Wearing the holes in the souls of her shoes

How many days disappear?

You look in the mirror so how do you choose?"

All the time I made her cry, I was a bastard, she would sometimes just ignore me, this was before we started dating and we were still in the KND.

_"And the clothes that you wear Look swell the next day_

Your hair never falls in quite the same way

You never seem to run out of things to say" 

Her clothes, though always the same they made her look beautiful. Her hair had the same style but sometimes it just moved differently. The way her mind would just go off in ten million directions.

_ "This is the story of a girl_

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

How many lovers would stay?

Just to put up with this shit day after day

How did we wind up this way?

Watching our mouths for the words that we say

As long as we stand here waiting

Wearing the clothes on the souls of our shoes

How do we get there today

When we're walking too far for the price of her shoes

And the clothes that you wear Look swell the next day

Your hair never falls in quite the same way

You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad and lonely there

I absolutely love her When she smiles

And the clothes that you wear Look swell the next day

Your hair never falls in quite the same way

You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl

Her pretty face she hid from the world

And while she looks so sad and lonely there I absolutely love her"

She never thought she was pretty but in my eyes she was the most beautiful person in the world.

_"This is the story of a girl_

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while she looks so sad in photographs I absolutely love her

When she smiles

When she smiles!"

I finished up that last verse of the song, the whole of moon base was standing on their feet, Kuki had run up on stage and hugged me. I captured her lips in mine.

"I love you Kooks."

"I love you too, Wally"

A couple of years later! (4 to be exact)

We were nineteen and getting ready to become the newest operatives of AND or the Adults Next Door, me and Kuki had been dating since we were thirteen, we were sitting in the living room when Kuki came running in.

"Look what I found guys!" she said holding a DVD with the words 'TND talent show 2010' written on the disk.

"Abby remembers that, that's the year that Wally won the contest with that song he wrote. What was that name again Wally?" asked Abby looking at me.

I smiled. "When she smiles, hey Kooks can I ask you something?" I asked lazily putting my hand in my sweater pocket, making sure that the little black box was in there.

"Sure Walls." she sat down. I got up, and winking at my friends and walked to her. They new exactly what I was doing. I knelt and grabbed her hand. "Kuki Jin Sanban, I Iove you, your smile, and just everything about you. Your the most important person in my life." I grabbed the box. "Will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked presenting her with a diamond ring.

"Oh Wally!" she said jumping on me and kissing me.

"I take that as a yes." I said as she pulled back.

**At the wedding reception**

"Ok everyone clear the dance floor for the happy couple, were gonna take a fast song you all should know and slow it down a bit." Said the DJ. I took Kuki to the dance floor.

"I hope you like the song choice, sweetie." I said as a slow version of my song 'When She Smiles' began to play.

"Oh Wally it's wonderful!" she said and with that I captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Lol hope you like it and no Wally is not the lead singer of Matchbox 20 that's some other dude.

Wally: Damn I really liked owning that song.

Us: Sorry Walls, you can own it in your dreams.

Wally: Ok I'll do that.*turns toward's computer screen* in the meantime review! Oh and sign a petition so I can own Matchbox 20's song.

Us:*sigh* it not gonna work but review anyways! Sorry that is was all jumbled together, we have to imput the code manually.

*End Transmission*


	4. Chapter 4

Drawing Happiness

Don't own KND

In art class there told to draw something that makes them Happy, Kuki's is just a bit different than others.

"Okay kids settle down," said Miss. Violet Art, which everyone thought was funny just like how Mrs. Sandy Beach teaches Biology and is head of the swim team and beach club. "now I want you to draw something that make you happy, you have until the end of class which is one hour. You may begin."

And with that Kuki grabbed her pencil and began to sketch absently. When she finished sketching she grabbed yellow, green, blue, orange, and black and began to paint.

She had just finished painting when the bell rang. "Ok kids place your paintings on the rack and I'll grade them today and you can get them after school." Kuki looked down at what she had painted and gasped she had drew Wally. Her best friend. She quickly put it on the rack so as not to be late to her study period which she shared with Wally.

"Hey Kooks." Wally greeted her as she took a seat next to him.

"Hey Wally." she said. She got out her sketch book and colored pencils and began to sketch aimlessly and began to color. When she sat down the blue pencil she gasped once again at the picture she drew. It was of Wally picking her up bridle style they were laughing and smiling.

Kuki quickly shut her book not wanting Wally to see the picture she had drew. What was with her! She always liked Wally, heck she loved him, but why was she doodling during school? She usually did that at home where Mushi would tease her like any other sister would tease their big sister.

The bell rang and she ran out of the room leaving behind a stunned Wally.

Kuki quickly ran to her art class and found her picture. On the back it read.

20/20 Really liked your version of happiness Kuki, this person must be very special to you, keep up the good work! :D

Kiki smiled still looking at the picture she drew and not paying attention, she ran straight into Wally!

"I'm so sorry Wally-" she stopped in her tracks, Wally had picked up her picture she drew she braced herself for his outburst but it never came.

"Wally," she started but was soon cut off my Wally's lips crashing unto to hers. She kissed back, she felt his hand on the back of her neck.

He pulled back. "I love you Kuki."

"I love you, too Wally." Kuki said and together they walked hand in hand to the busses.

Short and sweat hoped you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

New Years

Don't own KND Important -AN at bottom please read

The operatives from Sector V of the TND were in the tree house, joining them was Rachel, Fanny, and Patton.

"Okay everyone, two minutes till New Years." said Hoagie turning on the TV which showed New York getting ready for the big event.

Wally was nervous, he knew what happened at New Years, he had spend enough New Years with his parents to know what was normally done.

"I'm so exited Wally." said Kuki, who was practically jumping out if her skin.

Wally laughed. He loved Kuki, since like, for ever.

"Hey Wally?" Kuki asked, she wanted to tell Wally she liked him.

"Yea Kooks?" he asked.

"I-" she started

"20 seconds guys!" said Rachel.

"What were you saying Kooks?" asked Wally, turning his attention back to his best friend.

"Oh I just-"

"10"

"9"

"-wanted to-"

"8"

"7"

"-that-"

"6"

"5"

"-I really-"

"4"

"3"

"-love you." Kuki managed to get out Wally looked taken back.

"2"

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

But before Kuki could say anything Wally captured her lips with his. There seemed to be more cheering and a camera flashed but she paid no attention as she wrapped her arms around him.

Wally broke the kiss slightly, their noses touching as he stared into her violet eyes with his sea green ones. "I love you too, Kooks." he said and they kissed once again.

"About time!"said the unmistakeable voice of Abby.

"Yea, try not to get to tongue tied, you get it tongue?" said Hoagie, there were groans and Abby slapped him her hat.

"Ow!" exclaimed Hoagie, but his plea's were drown out by the laughter that followed whenever Abby hit Hoagie with her hat.

And Happy New Year to all of you readers so REVIEW! Now on to a more serous note. If you are 21(and if your one of those stupid teenagers (you know who you are!) please do not drink and drive tomorrow, if you've seen our profile our mom's BFF, Athena, was killed in a drunk driving accident. She was sober, the other person was not. So please think be you drink. We will post this after every chapter we post today and tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey this is Morgan, this is my own chapter, I was so entranced doing my homework that I forgot to eat lunch and dinner and I just finished raiding the mini fridge in my room(I share it with my sisters) and this story just came to me so if it's a little lane it's because it's written at 12:50 am lol on with the story!

Don't own KND.

Kuki POV

I quietly got up out of my giant rainbow monkey bed and walked to the kitchen. I was hungry. I had skipped lunch and dinner working on a biology project for school.

Upon entry I took out a bowl, milk, spoon, and Rainbow Monkey Munchies.

I began to eat.

"Kuki?" I jumped I looked to the door and saw Wally, my best friend and crush.

"Oh hey Wally." I said as he took out a bowl, spoon, and Rocky Pebble's the milk was already out.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked me as he took a bite from his cereal.

"Nope." I replied popping the p.

We finished eating and walked back to our rooms together. Wally spoke. "Hey Kooks."

"Yea Wally?" I asked.

He looked like he was about to say something but then changed. "I-Uh never mind Kooks." he said.

I grabbed his arm, "No what is it Wally?"

"I like you, allot." he spoke I smiled. I leaned foreword and brushed his lips with mine.

"I like you, allot too, Wally." I said and he smiled.

Yes completely random and finished at 1:00 hehe so review and tell us what u think!

Sophia: Morgan are you _still_ up!

Morgan: why yes, yes I am

Sophia: go back to sleep! * falls backwards into pillow.

Morgan: so Review! also if u have any ideas and/or challenges post them and we will comply!


	7. A catalyst for love

**Hi everyone! We love this song! It's about Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger but we think it also fits Wally Beatles and Kuki Sanban so hope you enjoy!**

Ministry of Magic owns this song; we sadly; do not.

Wally looked at Kuki, her hair was swaying, her eyes dancing.

_You mesmerize me_

Kuki caught Wally looking at her as they lept into battle against the Delightful Dorks, Wally was always beating them.

_With your heroic tendencies_

Once the mission was over Sector V had returned to the tree house, Nigel left to write the mission report, Hoagie said something about airplane and repairs, and Abby had gone to her room to listen to music and read the latest TigerBeat(Don't own). That left Kuki and Wally alone sitting on the couch next to each other.

__

And all we need is one

A catalyst for love

You and me it's like alchemy

Our love will be the catalyst

And the energy

The product of our love

Deny the inhibiters

The fools that say that our love won't work

Our electricity

Will be the activator for our love

Wally and Kuki were now teens, but they still had their memories, "Hey Kuki?" asked Wally rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yea Wally?" asked Kuki, her violet ribs watching him intently.

"Umm...I..I...was...um...wondering if youwouldgooutwithme." said Wally all at once.

Kuki face litt up. "Of course Wally!" she said.

Wally smiled. He had finally asked the girl he loved out!

_Without you I'm nothing_

You're my one remedy

So darling

You mesmerize me

With all your heroic tendencies

And all we need is one

A catalyst for love

You and me, it's like alchemy

You and me, it's like a dream

You and me, it's like alchemy

Our hearts will turn this lead to gold

And finally

Our love will be revealed

One kiss will set us free

From all the chaos surrounding us now

And we're starting

A chain reaction that will never 

Wally and Kuki had been dating for seven years an today they were getting marrired.

"You may kiss the bride." said Father Harvy, and the newly wedded couple kissed for the first time as husband and wife. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

__

Without you I'm nothing

You're my one remedy

You mesmerize me

With all your heroic tendencies

One kiss will set us free (And all we need is one)

From all the chaos surrounding us now

And we're starting (A catalyst for love)

A chain reaction that will never end

You mesmerize me

With all your heroic tendencies

And all we need is one

A catalyst for love

"I love you Kuki." said Wally to his wife.

"I love you too, Wally." said Kuki as her husband wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her nose.

"Eww! Gross dad!" shouted seven year old Willi looking up from his Yipper comic book. Willi was the male version of Kuki but with Wally's sea green eyes and a green hat covering his black bowl cut hair, he was also the of four Beatles children and also the only boy with his quadruplet sisters, Lili, Suki, and Yuki.

"Oi, shut up Willi, its cute!" Said his sister Lili who was reading a fashion was the female version of Wally and had Kuki's violet eyes and had a blue cap on her head which she used to smack her brother.

"Ha nice one Lils." said Suki who was listing to a band called The Minisry of Magic sing her two favorite songs 'The Bravest Man I Ever Knew' and 'Catalyst for Love.' Suki looked like Kuki only with Wally's blonde hair and a red cap on.

Yuki, who was reading simply rolled her eyes and went back to her Harry Potter book muttering something about how it was just getting good. Yuki, was the spitting image of Kuki but with wally's sea green eyes and had a white cap resting on her black hair which gave off the feeling of piece and harmony, like yin and yang.

Wally and Kuki just chuckled, looking at their children

**Okay and make us happy by reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own KND or this song. Enjoy&review!

I only heard the sound of my feet hitting hard against the pavement as I ran down the street. People stared at me but I paid no attention. I had to stop her; I had to, she couldn't do this, I loved her.

_I'm so rushed off my feet (Oh oh)_

Looking for Gorden Street

So much I need to say

I'm sorry that its on her wedding day

'Cause she's so right for me (Oh oh)

Her daddy disagrees, he's always hated me

'Cause I never got, a J O B

'Cause she's mine

Kani Sanban never liked me, he said that I didn't have a job, yea I did! It's called professional baseball, ever hear of Wally Beatles, best pitcher and batter ever on the Cleveland Wildcats? I was never stupid, I was just the opposite, hey ya can't blame me! I had a reputation to uphold!

I had ran into the church and heard Father Harvey speak behind the big oak doors. "Anybody here who think these two shall not be wed speak now-" No! I quickly ran to the doors and flew them open with a loud BANG. all heads turned towards me eyes wide and appalled, jaws open. I spoke looking at the girl I loved since I was a kid. "Kuki, I love you." it took me a second to realize she was running towards me and then she was in my arms I heard the shouts of Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, Rachel, Fanny, and Patton. I opened one eye and saw Kani Sanban looking at me, his eyes glowing with fire, so that's where Kuki got fire eyes from.

_And I'm glad, I crashed the wedding_

It's better than regretting, I could have been a loser kid And ran away and hid but it's the best thing I ever did

'Cause it's true love that lasts forever

And now we're back together As if he never met her so looking back

I'm glad, I crashed the wedding

One bad thing about being famous: no privacy yea absence of malice really sucks sometimes. So of course the next day every newspaper had the same headline:

'Baseball star Wally Beatles crashes best friends' wedding.'

'Wildcat Wally Wreaks Wedding.'**(Try saying that 5X fast lol)**

And stuff like that but I didn't care I had my Kuki back.

_The neighbors spread the word (Damn)_

My mom cried when she heard

I stole my girl away from everybody gathered there that day

And, just in time

Another bad thing about being famous: Mothers get everything! So when the phone rang at freaking 6:00 in the morning I was surprised it was my bro, he told me mom was pissed and she'd call. He hung up and then as if on cue mom phoned; let's just say I think I list my hearing in my right ear.

_And I'm glad, I crashed the wedding_

It's better than regretting, I could have been a loser kid And ran away and hid, I said I'd do it and I did

'Cause it's true love that lasts forever

And now we're back together As if he never met her so looking back

I'm glad, I crashed the wedding

So please stop being Mad at me for taking her away

'Cause anyway she didn't want to stay

So please believe me when I say

Kuki was glad when I crashed her wedding, she never wanted to marry Ace Prattass she loved me but didn't think I loved her back.

_She's glad, I crashed the wedding_

It's better than regretting

The ring she got was lame, she couldn't take the pain

She didn't want a silly second name

'Cause true love lasts forever (True love lasts)

And now we're back together

You might as well forget her and walk away

She's glad, I crashed the wedding (Back together)

It's better than regretting (It's better than regretting)

The ring she got was lame She couldn't take the pain

She didn't want a silly second name

(No no no no)

'Cause true love lasts forever (True love lasts)

And now we're back together You might as well forget her and walk away

She's glad, I crashed the wedding

And when I proposed to Kuki, I didn't give her a lame ring like Ace had, instead of giving Kuki a 1 karat(I didnt even know they made that smal of a ring!) crappy ring like Ace did. Nope not at all! I gave her a 15 karat diamond ring and in the middle was a amethyst. A nice dark shade that reminded me so much of her eyes. I loved her; and she loved me.

**So review! Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Snow angle**

This and a few others was inspired when we were walking home, its snowing and this idea came to mind, so enjoy!

"Snow!" yelled a ten year old Yuki Beatles, running into the kitchen where her brother, Willi, and two sisters, Lili and Suki were sitting. The four kids were quadruplets.

Willi laughed. "That your name in English, no?" he asked. The girls rolled their eyes at their brothers immaturity.

"No smart but, it's snowing! You know what that means?" she asked her younger siblings.

"It means," came a voice from behind. She turned around and saw her 26 year old mom with a very pregnant stomach.

"That it's a snow day!" yelled her father coming into the kitchen.

"Wally.." said Kuki, looking at her husband.

"What Kooks? I can be a kid too you know." he said pecking her on the cheek.

"Speak for yourself, your not the one nine months pregnant." Kuki said giving Wally a playful glare.

The kids were excited.

"Yay snow day!" they yelled jumping up and down.

"Okay kids, before you go out eat some breakfast, Aunt Rachel is bringing James over and Aunt Abby is bringing over Amy and HP." said Kuki and with that the kids sat down. Lili's cheeks tinted red at the thought of being with James for the day. **(Hint: if you read Wallabee Reversed this is a foreshadow because we are evil!)** James was the only son of Rachel and Nigel Uno. He was the same age as the quads and Willi's best friend. James has a younger sister who's a month old, her name is Jenny. Amy and HP were ten year old twins of Hoagie and Aby Gilligan. HP is short for Hoagie Pennywhistle III. They have a younger brother named Henry who is two months old.

James, Amy, and HP arrived shortly after and they all doned snow ware and set out. Once outside snow was falling softly as the kids started throwing snowballs and building a snowman.

It was nearing lunch time when Kuki felt an odd pain in her stomach. She recognized it emmeidetly as what she felt when she was going into labour with the Quads. "WALLY!" she yelled. Wally came rushing in.

"What's wrong Kooks?" he asked.

"!" she shouted his face paled.

"Okay hold on." he went to the door. "Kids get inside now!" he comanded the kids came in.

"What wrong daddy?" asked Suki.

"Mom's gone into labor, now Aunt Fanny is home go over to her house tell her what going on an tell her we'll be at the hospital." he told his daughter. He hoped Fanny was home, she was due in a month and had a ten year old daughter named Carlie who was sick. She nodded and debriefed the kids and they ran out of the house as Wally helped Kuki to the car.

6 hours later!

The waiting room was cramped with all their friends and their kids. Finally Wally walked in and was emmeidetly bombarded with his kids.

"How's mom?"

"Is she okay?"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Can we see her?"

"Hey hey hey! One at a time. Yes mom is okay, it's a girl, and yes you can see them." he said.

"What's her name?" asked Rachel.

Wally responded "Nikki, just Nikki."

Yuki though for a minute. "Doesn't that mean diary in Japanese?" she asked.

"Yup that's right Snow." said Wally as the kids went into the room were their mom was holding a girl with one violet eye and one sea green one and black hair that had natural blonde highlights in them.

The kids ogled over their little sister. When the adults came in they all said that Nikki was a mix of both of them. They just laughed.

Nikki was their little snow angle, and now they had five beautiful children.

**So review! Mainly fluffy! Oh and if you are a reader of WR we are so sorry we haven't updated in forever! We will try to get a chapter out sometime this week!**


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own KND and were not Elvis. Written in Wally POV

_Lord almighty,_

I feel my temperature rising

Higher higher

Its burning through to my soul

Every time I was with Kuki I always felt hotter. No like hot as in good looks but tempature wise.

_Girl, girl, girl_

You gonna set me on fire

My brain is flaming

I don't know which way to go

Kuki was the only girl who could make me do anything she wanted.

_Your kisses lift me higher_

Like the sweet song of a choir

You light my morning sky

With burning love

I remember our first kiss, not the senior citizen kiss, mind you, but our first real kiss. It was then that we started dating. She was the light in my night.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,_

I feel my temperature rising

Help me, Im flaming

I must be a hundred and nine

Burning, burning, burning

And nothing can cool me

I just might turn into smoke

But I feel fine

I could feel the heat pulsing through my body. It felt like I had a fever, a really really high fever.

_Cause your kisses lift me higher_

Like a sweet song of a choir

And you light my morning sky

With burning love

_Its coming closer_

The flames are reaching my body

Please wont you help me

I feel like Im slipping away

Its hard to breath

And my chest is a heaving

I needed Kuki by my side, she was the air I breathed, my string to the earth.

_Lord almighty,_

Im burning a hole where I lay

Cause your kisses lift me higher

Like the sweet song of a choir

You light my morning sky

With burning love

With burning love

Ah, ah, burning love

Im just a hunk, a hunk of burning love

Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love

Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love

Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love

Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love

Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love

Thats why today, I was asking Kuki to marry me.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own KND an were not Katy Perry.**

_You think I'm pretty_

Without any make-up on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the puch line wrong

I know you get me

So I'll let my walls come down, down

I looked at Wally. He was the only boy who ever saw me for who I was and who I am.

_Before you met me_

I was a wreck

But things were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my valentine, valentine

Before me and Wally got together I went through boyfriends every week. Why? They all wanted sex. And I didn't want that with someone who only dated me to get unto my pants.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I

We'll be young forever

That's why I wanted to have sex with Wally. He saw me for who I am and didn't pressure me to do things I didn't want to do.

_You make me_

Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's runaway

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

I told Wally we should run away. We were 21 and could do whatever we wanted to do.

_My heart stops_

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

Wally agreed and we hopped into his car and drove, never looking back.

_We drove to Cali_

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Wally is the one person I need in my life.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I

We'll be young forever

You make me

Feel like

I'm living a Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's runaway

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

That night we went all the way, it was awesome, to finally feel loved and not used.

_You make me_

Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's runaway

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

I smiled at Wally as we pushed two of our kids, Lili and Willi. While Suki and Yuki played in the sandbox with Aby's twin children, Amy and HP. It made me think if we hadn't run away we wouldn't have our beautiful children right now.

**Review! Hehe everytime we hear this song we think of Glee lol**


	12. Wally got threatened by Kani & a shotgun

****

Don't own KND or this song

We love this song, and we were inspired to see it after we saw a pic, we forgot where we saw it, but it was one of Wally and Kani, Wally looked scared/worried and Kani looking mad, hehe ANYWAYS on with the story! Also we had to modify the lyrics so it'll fit Wally and his scene hope you enjoy!

_The declaration of independence_

Think I can tell you that first sentence

But then I'm lost

I can't begin to count the theories

I had pounded in my head that I forgot

I don't remember all that spanish

Or the gettysburg address

But there is one speech from high school

I'll never forgot

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, praying Genki would answer and not her husband, Kani, he can be really scary and well a crab. I looked down upon myself. It was a few steps up from my normal orange sweatshirt and baggy pants. I was wearing and orange T-shirt with blue jeans that clung to him. I had had a major growth spurt since u was a kid. I now stood at 16, 6'0" tall.

The door opened to reveal Kani. 'Oh joy.' I thought as he smiled. Kani spoke.

_"Come on in boy, sit on down."_

I walked in and he led me to the living room. He spoke again.

_"Tell me 'bout yourself So you like my daughter, do you now? Yeah we think she's something else."_3

I laughed at this, "Yes she is something else isn't she?" I said lovingly, then realizing I might of sounded a bit rude, thankfully, Kani didn't seem to take offense to it. He continued to speak.

_"She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son?"_ he asked raising his eyebrows and glaring at me above his glasses. I gulped.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Hey Wally!" said Kuki. I turned around. She had her beautiful raven hair in a bun with chopsticks holding it in place. She had on a green dress shirt with a black belt around the middle and wearing plain black pants with green high heel shoes. She saw her dad. "Hi daddy!"

Kani smiled and spoke. _"Now y'all run along and have some fun I'll see you when you get back Bet I'll be up all night Still cleaning this gun."_ he said patting a now visible shotgun.

My eyed grew wide, the dude had a gun! And not just any gun! A fucking shotgun! And he was threatening me with it!

Kuki spoke, completely oblivious to the fact that her father had just threatened to shoot me with a fucking shotgun. "Okay, bye daddy! Come on Wally." she said and we headed out if the house.

When Kuki an I had Yuki, Suki, Lili, and Willi, Kani, as a gift, had given me the shotgun. It was then that I was told it was a real shotgun but intend of bullets their was water. I laughed at how gullible I had been.

_Well now that I'm a father_

I'm scared to death one day

one of my daughter's gonna find

That teenage boy I used to be

Who seems to have just one thing on his mind

Their growing up so fast it won't be long

'fore I'll have to put the fear of god

Into some kids at the door.

The bell rang and I had a flashback of me as a kid, the boy at the door probably was hoping he'd get Kuki and not me. 'Ha don't worry kid, it's all right.' I thought as I opened the door to reveal my godson, James Nigel Uno. He was the son of my best friend Nigel and Rachel.

"Hey Uncle Wally." he said, though he wasn't my nephew all if our kids called our friends 'Aunt' and 'Uncle'.

_"Come on in James, and have a seat."_ I said. He looked scared, probably because HP told him about his date and encounter with me when he and Yuki had gone out.

_"So you like my daughter, do you now. Yeah we think she's something else. She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world. She deserves respect, that's what she'll get, ain't it son? You know that right, James?" I asked staring him down like my father-in-law did all those years ago._

_James nodded weakly, his blonde hair falling over his brown eyes._

Just then the youngest of the quads, Lili, came down. "Hi James! Hi daddy!" she said. I smiled, my little girl had grown up. Her blonde hair laid in curls and her violet eyes sparkled. I spoke.

_"Now y'all run along and have some fun I'll see you when you get back Bet I'll be up all night Still cleaning this gun."_ I said patting the shotgun, I saw James eyes grow wide at the sight if the shotgun. I laughed. And it seemed to ne that his face got even paler. 'Dear lord, James must be scared shit-less right now.' I thought

_"It's all for show, ain't nobody gonna get hurt It's just a daddy thing, hey believe me man, it works"_ I said to James as relief washed over his features.

They went out and I sighed and collapsed on the couch. I felt hands on my shoulders. I looked up to see my beautiful wife, Kuki, looking down.

"Wally.. Are you gonna threaten every boy who comes through the doors to pick up one of our girls for a date?" she said smiling.

"Yup and I'm going to do it for Nikki too." I said as I saw my nine year old daughter walk past the door.

She poked her head in. Nikki had one violet eye and one sea green one and black hair that had natural blonde highlights in them. A perfect mix of both of us.

"Do what for me daddy?" she asked.

I laughed. "Your find out, all you have to do is ask your sisters." I said. Her face paled.

"Really daddy? Your gonna threaten them with the shotgun?" she said.

I just smiled mischievously at my youngest daughter.

"DADDY!" she yelled, mortified. A deep crimson blush crept over her cheeks and reminded me so much of Kuki.

I chuckled as she ran back up the stairs to her room. Kuki came around and sat on my lap and put her arms around my neck.

"Are you gonna be like this with all our daughters?" she asked me.

"Well of course Kooks, they ARE my little girls, and they always will be." I said stroking her hair.

"Lord help the next Beatles daughter." she said, giggling.

I raised an eye brow at her words. Still giggling she took my hand and placed it on her flat stomach smiling. My face brighten up.

"Really!" I asked. She nodded. "This is great Kooks! There's gonna be another little one running around here!" I kissed her on the lips.

**So review! Ain't it cute? See that little button down there? Click it!**


	13. Kuki is 'Clumsy' for Wally

**Don't own KND or song. We know that Abby wasn't in Arctic Bace with everyone else but here she is, and everyone is the same age.**

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it

_First time that I saw your eyes_

Boy, you looked right through me

Play it cool but I knew you knew

That cupid hit me

I remember the first time I laid eyes on Wally. It was the first day of Arctic Bace training. He never really paid attention to me. I preferred hanging out with my now three best friends: Rachel, Abby, and Fanny. While Wally hung out with Nigel, Hoagie, and Patton. I knew Wally knew I liked him when he, me, Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel were placed into Sector V, but I couldn't help think that maybe he liked me back.

_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'_

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin in love

You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you

Wally made me different. I was never clumsy but I just couldn't get my balance, it's like with him around gravity seems to disappear.

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it

_Can't breath when you touch me, see_

Butterflies so crazy

Whoa now, think I'm goin' down

Friends don't know what's with me

Every time Wally and I just so much as brushed hands I felt nervous, I could feel my cheeks blush and heart race. Abby would always laugh and roll her eyes every time it happened. Made me think that she knew I was in love with Wally.

_You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'_

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love

You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you

She can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it

You know this ain't the first time This has happened to me, this love sick thing I like serious relationships And a girl like me don't stay single for long 'Cause every time a boyfriend and I break up My world is crushed and I'm all alone The love bug crawls right back up And bites me and I'm back.

I've never really been in a serous relationship. Sure I've gone out on dates with guys, but I never liked them like I like Wally.

_Can't help it, the girl can't help it_

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it, the girl can't help it

Can't help it

You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love

You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love

You got me slippin', tumblin', sinkin', fumblin'

Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love, so in love with you

So in love with you, so in love with you.

"I do." I spoke looking at Wally.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." said Father Harvey. Wally lifted my veil and kissed me.

**The end! Also don't know if you know, we fixed chapter 3, we have to input the code manually, which is a pain, but our reward are reviews! So what are you waiting for? REVIEW! As you may of noticed everytime there is a wedding scene Harvey is always the Priest, now we have had some questions as to why this is. Now we made Harvey the Priest because since he doesn't like to touch anybody, and Church stuff is the holiest and cleanest thing in the world so therefore, Harvey became a Priest. So REVIEW!**


	14. Valentines

**Don't own KND**

**Our school does this, well student council does, you pay a buck and roses get sent to you fourth hour, morgan got one from Brian**

**Buddy: fucking Perv when I get my hands on him…**

**Sophia: Calm down there Bud, we all know Brian's a perv**

**Morgan: *shivers* ass…**

**Athena: okay…before Buddy goes and comits a crime…**

**Buddy: *Storms out of house***

**Athena: Shit! Here's the next chapter! *Girls run after Buddy* **

**Valentines.**

It was fourth hour and the TND were sitting at their desks righting out the notes that Miss Stone was talking about in Biology when the door opened. Everyone turned their heads to the door to see and aid, walking in with a bouquet of 20 roses. All at once the girls started whispering.

"It's a bouquet!"

"I wonder who got it?"

"Aren't they like $30.00?"

"Yea, my brother it the president and he said only one person got the bouquet."

They watched as the aid handed the flowers to the teacher who read the name tag.

"Kuki, these are for you." She said. Kuki was sitting in the back, this was the one class she didn't have with any of her friends. All eyes turned towards her as she got up and walked to the front of the room and Miss Stone handed her the flowers. She went back to her seat, where all the girls were staring at her, anxious to see who gave the most unpopular girl in the school a bouquet of roses.

"I bet she bought them for herself so she could seem like she was loved."

"I heard her own parents hated her."

"My sister goes to school with her sister and she says her only friends are Rachel, Fanny, and Abby and those boys." Rachel, Fanny, and Abby had sunk to the bottom of the food chain for being friends with Kuki, but they didn't care. Those boys were Nigel, Patton, Wally, and Hoagie, they were middle class, but closer to lower though they were on the sports teams, Kuki and Wally were secretly dating, only their friends knew, but Kuki didn't want anyone to know, they argued and finally Wally agreed not to go public on their relationship.

Kuki opened the envelope and saw Wally's messy handwriting:

_Kuki, _

_happy Valentine's day, love._

_I hope you enjoy the roses,_

_I know that there your favorites._

_Don't forget we have a date tonight._

_Love,_

_Your Wallabear_

Kuki smiled, Wallabear was their little inside joke, Kuki though back.

**FLASHBACK!  
**

"_Hey Wally."_

"_Yea Kuki"_

"_If you could be an animal, what would you be?"_

"_A bear,"_

"_Why, I thought you would be a Wallaby." Kuki said giggling._

"_Then I guess I would be both."_

"_So you'd be Wallabear?"_

"_Yea, that's it, a Wallabear."_

**FLASHBACK END!**

Kuki smiled the rest of the day, knowing that she had someone to love and loved her back.

**Yea kinda short, whatever, yea yea, a lot of updating lately! Were trying to finish some stories so we can post a new KND story that we've been writing lately… so review and tell us what you think!**


	15. A sneak peek!

In honor of the brightest moon in 18 years we decided to do this one-shot. We do not own KND, it belongs to CN, we don't own the Moon for Earth owns it. And also were feeling generous today, don't know why, so for those of you who read the Wallabee Reversed series, here's a sneak peek of the 4th book...enjoy, we own WR XD

19 year old Wally knocked on Kuki's door.

"Come in." he heard her call from the confines of her room. Wally opened the door to see that Kuki stood in the middle of the room with only shorts and a tanktop on.

The day was a hot one, it seemed spring had sprung over Cleveland, bringing summer a little earlier.

"Hey Wally." Kuki said as Wally walked over and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey Kuki, the girls asleep?" he asked, referring to his three year old daughters, Yuki, Suki, and Lili. They had them when they were 16, due to a plot by the Delightful kids to get them out of the way. It also led to other operatives having children.

"Yea," she looked over and her bed where indeed three little girls laid sleeping. is Willi asleep?" Kuki asked, referring to their three year old son son, Willi.

"Yea, just got him down, he reminds me of Joey at that age, young and restless, I had to sing 'Abby's Lullaby' to get him to sleep." Wally and Kuki chucked.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, follow me." Wally said clasping her hand, she gave a momentarily confused look. "The kids will be fine for ten minutes Kooks." Wally told her.

"Okay..." she said, and followed her boyfriend.

Wally led her down the hallway to the patio, where the moon was huge and bright.

Kuki gasped, "it's beautiful..." she sighed, staring up at the moon.

"Yea it is, but not as beautiful as you." Wally replied.

Kuki giggled and turned her head to Way, only to find him on one knee.

"Wally-" she gasped as Wally took her hand.

"Kuki, we've known eachother since we were 6, and I've loved you ever since, we've been through a lot letely, with the Delightful Dorks, our kids, and all. What I'm trying to say is," he pulled out a black box. "will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a amethyst ring.

Kuki's eyes held tears, she nodded her head and Wally slid the ring on her finger, standing up, he captured her lips in his.

Hoped you liked it! Review and tell us what you think!


End file.
